Hayate
Hayate's Summary Hayate (Kanji: 疾風, Katakana: ハヤテ, Rōmaji: Hayate) is a shinobi and the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He is eldest child and only son of Shiden and Ayame, making him Kasumi's older brother, and Ayane's older half-brother. He is also friends and allies with Ryu Hayabusa. Although he was first mentioned in the first Dead or Alive in 1996, Hayate's official debut appearance was in the 1999 title Dead or Alive 2 as Ein; an amnesiac Karate master. He regained his memory during the second game and finally appeared as himself in 2001 for Dead or Alive 3. Ein's Summary Ein (Katakana: アイン, Rōmaji: Ain) is the "alter ego" of Hayate, who first debuted in Dead or Alive 2. After being used as a test subject by DOATEC for Project Epsilon, Hayate gained amnesia and trained in the art of karate, going by the name of "Ein." By entering the second Dead or Alive Tournament, he was able to regain his lost memories and became Hayate once again. After his appearance in Dead or Alive 2, Ein was replaced by both his real identity Hayate, and Hitomi, a friend of Ein who shares the same martial arts style, Karate. Despite Hayate being Ein only temporarily, this persona has become a recurring unlockable character in the rest of the Dead or Alive games following his first appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly much higher Name: Hayate (The Wind of the Heavens), Ein (The Iron Fist with a Lost Past) Origin: Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Gender: Male Classification: Human Ninja, Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Age: 25 Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level+, possibly much higher (defeated a fake copy of Ryu Hayabusa who had created using a substitution technique, and Hayate and Hayabusa simultaneously executed a master ninja rank Ninpo on each other) Range: Hundreds of meters | Average human melee range Speed: Supersonic, likely Hypersonic or much higher (apparently is Ryu Hayabusa's equal, and they have been practicing with each other when they were kids due to being childhood best friends/rivals) Durability: Large Building Level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Power: Class MJ+, likely Class GJ+ Stamina: Large, is Ryu's rival, so naturally he should have stamina reserves in the same league as him Standard Equipment: His Jinran-Maru katana, a short sword, kunais, crossbow, bow and arrows Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is a skilled ninja that rivals even Ryu himself, is also well versed in the field of Ninpo magic Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, enhanced senses, master of Karate and Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Tenjinmon style martial art, master sword fighter and archer, master stealth and infiltrator, teleportation, healing, can cast Ninpo (Ki) spells (a form of offensive and/or defensive magic) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Various different Ninpo techniques '-Slide:' A basic evasive movement known by ninja. '-Shadowless Footsteps:' A basic wall running technique, which Hayate, like most ninja, has mastered. '-Torn Sky Blast/Art of Rending Wind:' A powerful Mugen Tenshin technique that releases ki that generates a large lightning-like blast of energy from their hands and shoot it toward their target. '-Ninpo Arrow:' Hayate loads an arrow into his crossbow or bow and infuses it with Ninpo, increasing its strength immensely. '-Ninpo Sense:' Hayate uses a spell to sense people around him, even those who are hiding. Other: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Hayate the Combat Butler or the similarly - named character from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Key: Hayate | Ein Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Teleportation Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Magic User Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters